


Addicted

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Caught, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Damian Wayne, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Damian's first heat hits, and oh boy is Tim in for a WILD ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that a friend of mine asked me to do. So, in my book Omega's heats are WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY stronger in my universe. The Omega completely looses control. Now, a heat is all based on the Omega's feelings, so in this Damian likes Tim, so he'll go to Tim instead of Dick and Jay.
> 
> make sense? Okay. Good.

It was dark, probably 11:30 PM. Bruce, Dick and Jason were all out on patrol while he and Damian stayed home in the manor. The two had been suspended, due to fighting _(which no one was surprised about)_.

 

 

He was trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in...until he heard the door to his room open with a loud _'CREEEAAK'_. Tim instantly sat up to find Damian standing in the doorway, and he was breathing pretty heavily. Tim didn't know what was wrong...until..he _smelt_ him. 

 

 

Damian was in _heat_. His _first_ one at that. At that Tim was sure. He had been trained to not give in to his inner Alpha since he was starting to _become_ Robin, but...Damian's sweet, _intoxicating_ smell, it was doing things to him.

 

 

Damian shut the door as he walked inside, stalking over to Tim's bed. He crawled onto the mattress, making his way over to the older teen, still panting. Once he got up to him, Tim put his hand on Damian's head, he was burning up.

 

 

 

"Damian..." He tried, taking his shoulder's to shove him away, but Damian pushed his hands away, making his way into Tim's lap and dipping his head down to smell Tim where his scent was _strongest_.

 

 

 

 

"Alpha..." He whispered in the other teen's ear, getting a shiver in response. Tim gasped sharply, but quietly, as Damian began grinding down on his thigh, panting in his ear still. " _Alpha_..." He moaned.

 

 

 

 

Tim took Damian's legs, making the younger stop. "Damian, get off." The Omega whined, shaking his head and continuing to grind against him.

 

 

 

 

"Want... _want_ _Alpha_..." Tim sighed. Damian's scent hadn't made him loose control yet, but he sure was going to soon if the Omega kept grinding against him like that.

 

 

 

Tim eventually got Damian to lay down on the bed, the younger male falling asleep once more. He then walked out of the room and went to get Alfred.

 

 

 

Tim found Alfred cleaning in the kitchen, he made his way over to him, the Beta looking at Tim, eye's soon widening once he smelled what was on him.

 

 

 

"Master Tim?" He swallowed.

 

 

 

"Damian's in heat. He's in my room." Alfred dropped the broom he was holding and ran up the stairs to Tim's room, the young Alpha following right behind him.

 

 

 

Tim opened the door to his room and gasped as Damian fell into his arms sweaty and panting like crazy. Alfred bent down to the Omega's level and put his hand up to Damian's forehead, the butler wincing and pulling his hand back as he felt how hot he was.

 

 

 

Alfred grabbed hold of the young teen's hand, trying to pry him off of Tim, but Damian wasn't having _any of it_.

 

 

 

The Omega _growled_ at him, then choked on a sob as he pressed himself further into Tim's chest. "Alpha... _Alpha_..." He whined, _giving_ himself over to Tim.

 

 

 

The two managed to get Damian off of him, Alfred practically picking him and dragging him into the 'Omega Safe Room' that was made for Damian once Bruce had found out his son was an Omega, and Tim...Tim went down into the Bat Cave as Alfred was on the line with Batman.

 

 

"Master Damian has gone into heat, sir." Tim heard Bruce suck in a breath. "What...what should I do?" The man on the other end sighed, debating his next move.

 

 

" _Hood, N, Robin has gone into heat, I need you both down there **now.**_ " Tim heard some more shuffling. _"What happened?"_ Bruce dared to ask. Alfred seemed to tense at that question and calmly answered.

 

 

"I...That's not my story to tell, sir..." Bruce sighed.

 

 

_"Who should I ask then once I get back?"_ Tim went over to the Bat Cave computer and answered Bruce.

 

 

"Me. I was there when Damian lost-went into heat." Bruce grumbled a bit. 

 

 

_"Alright. I'll be there in 30, N and Hood are almost there."_ The line disconnected and not a moment too soon once Jason and Dick entered the Bat Cave on Red Hood's motorcycle.

 

 

Dick instantly ran up the steps and towards Tim, ripping his mask off. "What happened? Is Dami okay? What did he do? Where is he now-"

 

 

"Dick." Jason came up behind N and put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure Damian's fine, he's the Son Of Batman after all." The three shared a laugh, but it was cold and without emotion over the worry of their youngest adopted brother, hurting and _craving_ something they couldn't give him _(no matter how much they wanted to)_.

 

 

The three gasped sharply as they heard a _shriek_ come up from the inside of the manor. The group ran upstairs and into Damian's room, to find he _wasn't there_. Dick all but _freaked out_ when they saw the bed empty.

 

 

"O-Okay! Where would an Omega in heat go?!" Jason tried, but instead of getting idea's, he got glares from his two other _terrified_ brothers.

 

 

"I don't know! You tell me!" Dick shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

 

 

"Wait." The two stopped bickering and looked at Tim. "An Omega in heat craves an Alpha, so he'll be looking for the closet Alpha he can find." The two stared at Tim.

 

 

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. Your the smart one Timmers." Jason said, raking a hand through his hair. Dick nodded.

 

 

"We should probably look in all of our rooms first." Dick suggested, and got a nod from the other two. The three went separate ways and into their own rooms.

 

 

Dick entered his, no sign of Damian. Jason looked inside his, no sign of Damian either, but once Tim got inside his room, boy was he in for a surprise.

 

 

Tim stared in disbelief as he stared at Damian _naked_ , wrapped in multiple of his blankets while laying on the mattress and whining. 

 

 

Tim's eyes dilated as he caught the smell of his scent again. Unable to control himself, he slammed the door shut and locked all of the 5 locks on it, and then walked over to Damian, his inner Alpha taking him over.

 

 

Tim grabbed onto Damian's legs, startling the young Omega. Then, the Alpha leaned in, and kissed him. 

 

 

Damian, surprisingly, let himself by dominated by the older teen, moaning into Tim's mouth as he raked his hands through the boy's long black locks.

 

 

The two parted. Then, Tim crawled onto the bed, climbing on top of Damian. He ripped his shirt off, throwing it someplace in his room, the he started to undo his jeans, making the Omega under him groan and buck his hips up. 

 

 

Tim threw his head back and winced as their cocks brushed each other's, Damian's was at full hardness as was his. 

 

 

Tim leaned down and captured Damian's lips on his once more, the Omega gripping his hair again. Then, Tim leaned down, slowing trailing his tongue down Damian's stomach, then finally, where he knew the location the Omega and him _wanted_. He sucked on his erection, making Damian throw his head back and gasp with _finally_ some relief.

 

 

_"Alpha."_ He breathed, hands in Tim's hair like a _death grip_. _"please."_ Damian sobbed, and Tim knew he couldn't keep _his_ Omega waiting any _longer_. Or...maybe just a _bit_ longer.

 

 

Tim threw his boxer's off and quickly flipped the two of them, making Damian sitting on top of Tim and Tim under Damian. "Let me eat you out, baby." Damian threw his head back and groaned, nodding fast as Tim said those words.

 

 

_"Yes. Alpha. **Take me.** "_ Tim brought Damian's slick hole up by his mouth, he then licked a swipe of his wetness, getting a taste of what he tasted like. He then _sucked_ and kissed at something that tasted like sweet _candy,_ all while Damian threw his head back once more and moaned, _shouting_  out Alpha, Alpha, over and _over_ again. And, for the first time that night, Damian came on Tim's tongue.

 

 

The Alpha stopped licking and looked at Damian who's eyes were half lidded and looking exhausted. Tim smiled at the Omega, who smiled back, bending down and kissing him. 

 

 

As the two were in the middle of a heated kiss, the door was kicked open, startling both of them as they looked over. Tim instantly bared his teeth at the smell of another Alpha. He took Damian by his waist and held him secure.

 

 

Bruce came into view, he was wearing the Batman suit. And he looked fucking _pissed_.

 

 

"Tim." The younger Alpha growled, low and dangerous as to say _'Get the fuck away from me and my Omega',_ But he knew Bruce, he knew he wouldn't back down, but the Alpha in Tim was blocking out everything. All he knew was that _his Omega was in heat and needed to be taken care of_. 

 

 

"Tim. Let go of him. _Now._ " The growl in Bruce's voice was undeniable. But, Tim didn't back down, just pushed Damian aside and continued growling while the Omega hugged his waist and hid his face in the back of his neck, whining.

 

 

Tim watched as Bruce turned around and said something to some people outside, then Dick and Jay came in, both holding their hands in the air as if they were saying _'were not here to hurt your Omega'_. 

 

 

Dick suddenly pounced on Tim, making Damian gasp as the two Alpha's fell off the bed, growling, scratching, punching and kicking to try and get the other to _yield_.

 

 

Meanwhile, Jason walked over to Damian slowly, and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling him into his embrace. Damian objected, whining and gently pawing at his jacket, practically _begging_ Jason to _let him go so he can go back to his Alpha_. Jason didn't let him go at all, just picked him up and dragged him out of the room. All the while Damian was starting cry.

 

 

" _Alpha..Alpha...my Alpha..no no no.._ " He moaned sadly, _needing_ his Alpha. It broke Jason's heart, mainly because the kid was _crying,_ and he was reaching _out_ towards Tim.

 

 

"I'm sorry kiddo," Jason said softly while petting his back as in a way to comfort him. "You can't see Timmy right now." That seemed to make things worse. Jason watched as Bruce took off his mask and went over to where Dick and Tim were still fighting. 

 

Bruce pulled out a syringe and as soon as Dick got Tim to stay still, then, he injected it into his neck.

 

Making Tim black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finally get's control of himself and Damian suffers some more without his Alpha.

Tim's vision was blurry, he couldn't see all that well but he knew a _really_ bright light was above him. He guessed he was in the Bat cave. He sat up, or tried to anyways, he was attached to the bed he was on. His wrist were bound up above his head, and his legs were bound to the edge of the bed, he couldn't move at all.

 

 

"Hello?" Tim shouted, trying to get _someone's_ attention, to see if they could get him out. "Hello?!" He called out again, and this time, Dick and Jay came out of the shadow's, both still wearing their suits and with their arms crossed across their chests. "Oh, what happened? Why am I bound to a table?" The two other Alpha's just glared.

 

 

 

"What _happened_ was that you lost control." Tim raised an eyebrow at Dick's explanation. The older Alpha sighed. "Tim. You and Damian....you lost control and...and you..." Tim already knew what he was gonna say.

 

 

 

"I took advantage of him...didn't I?" The two other Alpha's nodded sadly. Tim sighed, suddenly he felt like crying. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to.. I just..he smelled-"

 

 

"I _know_ , Tim." Dick breathed out. "I know. He smelled... _wonderful_ but..." The youngest Alpha nodded. He then watched as Jason started to walk out of the cave and into the manor.

 

 

 

"Where are you going?" Tim dared to ask. Jason turned around, smiling a bit.

 

 

 

"I'm going to check on Damian. He's up in his room." He paused. "Also, if you don't mind, he kinda stole all of your blankets..." Tim laughed a bit and nodded. "It's fine Jay." Jason smiled, turning and left.

 

 

 

Tim looked at Dick who was scratching the back of his neck. "Tim...listen...you know that an Omega's heat...when they go to an Alpha...it's often because of the... _feelings_ they have towards them.." 

 

 

 

Tim knew this of course. He was just hoping that maybe if he didn't say it out loud, it would make it as though it weren't true, but for Dick to say it out loud...

 

 

 

"Do you think...Damian has feelings for-"

 

 

 

"Of _course_ I know Dick. I've known for _a while_ actually. I....I guess I was just _waiting_ for him to tell me..." The two continued to talk for about five more minutes, until Bruce came in.

 

 

 

"Tim." Was the first thing he said. The younger boy turned away from him, to ashamed to try and _look_ at him. "Tim....listen..I'm not..I'm not _mad_..."

 

 

 

"You should be...I violated your trust. I'm sorry for what happened....I shouldn't even have been near him in the first place.." Bruce sighed, sitting down in a seat next to him. He reached out and touched his shoulder.

 

 

 

And they stayed like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jason soon made his way into Damian's quarter's. The room smelled of his sweet scent. He shook his head, not giving into his Alpha instincts. He went over to where the young Omega was, on his bed sleeping in a pile of Tim's blankets and pillows. It was actually kind of cute how the Omega made a nest for himself.

 

 

 

Jason sat on right next to Damian on the bed. He sighed, leaning over and starting to slowly bring his hand up and down Damian's bare, sweaty back. He hated to see the Omega like this. All vulnerable and alone. But not anymore, Jason could stay with him as long as things didn't get out of hand. He'll be here just to comfort him.

 

 

 

And, as if on cue, Damian turned and looked at him through sleepy eyes. Jason smiled at him. "Hi Damian. You want a drink of water?" The Omega mumbled something before nodding. Jason went up to get a drink for him, but before he could, Damian grabbed onto his wrist.

 

 

 

Jason looked down to see Damian looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Where's Alpha..?' The Alpha swallowed thickly. He watched as the Omega let go of his wrist and looked down, tears welling up in his eyes. "N-need Alpha..." 

 

 

 

Jason froze. He didn't know what to do. Should he leave? Should he stay? He decided the first option sounded better. "Damian...I..I have to go.." 

 

 

 

Damian seemed to not like that idea. He grabbed onto Jason's wrist again, eyes glossy and lips parted. "Please...please don't go." Jason stared for a few moments before nodding hesitantly.

 

 

 

"Yeah... _okay_...okay.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce let Tim go. The younger Alpha staring at the elder as he unlocked the bindings. "Bruce..." The older Alpha sighed once he had finished, looking down.

 

 

 

"Listen Tim...Damian's...Damian's not doin' so good. He has a terrible fever and...and I'm getting worried." Tim nodded, unsure of what Bruce was explaining. "They say it's bad for an Omega's first heat to be spent alone. It could cause serious diseases....so..what I'm saying is-"

 

 

 

"I'll take care of him, Bruce. Don't worry." Tim said, putting his hand on his adoptive father's. "I'll make sure he comes out of this okay." Bruce sighed once more before looking up and smiling up at him. Soon, he watched as Tim went upstairs, leaving him alone. He sighed once more.

 

 

 

"God Tim, I hope your right."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tim knocked on Damian's bedroom door. Slowly, the door opened, revealing Jason who looked like he was about to freak. "Jay. I need to do this." Jason looked at him for a moment, before looking back at Damian. He sighed looking back at him and nodded.

 

 

 

"Okay. Yeah...okay." Tim smiled, letting the older Alpha walk out of the room before he went in. Once he was in Damian's room, a wave of smells greeted him. He let himself lick his lips once, closing the door, locking and turning off the lights as he made his way over to the sleeping Omega.

 

 

 

Tim touched Damian's shoulder, shaking him a bit so he could wake the boy up. Once he did and the Omega laid eyes on him, the younger male jumped right into his arms, hugging him. Tim hugged back.

 

 

 

"Alpha. _Alpha._ " Tim smiled, breathing in Damian's scent.

 

 

 

"Hey baby. I'm here, okay? I'm gonna take care of you, okay?" The Omega whined, but nodded, leaning back a bit so he could look Tim in the eyes. The two crashed their lips together, kissing the other.

 

 

 

Damian gripped Tim's hair as he bent his head back as his Alpha leaned down to bite at his neck, not enough to claim him though he was sure not to do that.

 

 

 

Tim gently pushed Damian onto the bed, getting on top of him as he stripped. He then noticed the Omega staring, which Tim took advantage of.

 

 

 

He leaned down and licked one of Damian's perk nipples, making the Omega moan out. Tim chuckled. "You like seein' me naked, baby?" Damian nodded, panting, while holding onto his Alpha's hair as he continued to moan as the older male licked and sucked at his nipples.

 

 

 

"Alpha. _Alpha. Please._ " Tim made his way down to where Damian's erection was standing right up. He sighed, watching as Damian shivered due to the cold air.

 

 

 

Tim took one of his finger's and pressed it into his hole, Damian reacted with a moan, arching up into his touch. " _Please_ Alpha." Tim smiled.

 

 

 

"Don't wanna hurt you, baby." Damian gripped his shoulder's, shaking his head while tears glistened in his clenched eyes. "D-Don't _c-care._ " Tim soon prepped him fully enough and lined up. He looked at the writhing Omega, waiting for his approval. Damian nodded, and Tim pushed in.

 

 

 

They both groaned. Tim because of the heat that wrapped around him and Damian because of the sweet electric pleasure sparks going up his body, making him arch. "W-Wait." His Alpha instantly stopped. "Just.." Damian gasped. "just give me..a-a second.." Tim nodded, smiling and leaning up to lick the tears away from his Omega's eyes. "Take all the time you need." He said, trying to comfort Damian.

 

 

 

"O-okay...y-you can m-move.." Tim nodded, smiling still as he shifted his hips a little, making the them both gasp and moan. 

 

 

Tim thrust into Damian as hard as he could. The Omega clawing at the skin on his back for purchase. He screamed and writhed in pleasure, causing Tim's hips to stutter, and he and Damian coming at the same time, their vision going white.

 

 

 

Tim fell onto Damian, panting. He looked up at the Omega who had blacked out. He smiled and kiss his nose. 

 

 

 

"Love you too, Damian."

 

 


End file.
